Bath Girl
|} The Bath Girl (aka Milk Slave or Bath Slut) is a human woman with enormous breasts, lactating enough to fill a bathtub on her own. She is first encountered as a slave to the Sand Witches in the Sand Witch's Dungeon. If you have befriended the Sand Mother, you can buy her for 2000 and move her to your camp. Contents = Description = You first meet the Bath Girl in the bathroom at the Sand Witch's Dungeon where she is kept as a docile, mentally broken slave who's only purpose is to fill the bathtub with her thin, watery milk and provide massages, and lactation/breast focused sex to the bather. Once you have met the Bath Girl and talked to the Sand Mother, you can ask her to free the Bath Girl and her other slaves. She will refuse to do so, claiming that the Bath Girl is no longer able to take care of herself, she will however agree to leave her in your custody if you pay her of 2000 gems. (What she'll do with her other slaves if you agree to pay is unclear. The Sand Mother appears to be deliberately vague on that issue, hinting both that she'll keep them and that she'll release them and send them to Tel'Adre.) After you have bought her freedom, you are given a chance to name her. Much like the Latex Goo-Girl, a few choices give pretty humorous comments - this time from the PC instead. (Exhaustive list as of 0.8.8) Once you get back at camp, Rathazul will trip over her and comment on her excessive mammaries. He then gives you a new key item, Super Reducto (Unless he hasn't discovered Reducto yet, then when he does, the scene will start). You aren't forced to use it, but if you choose to, it will shrink her breasts to HHH, allow her to walk somewhat sluggishly and clear a bit of the fog from her mind. A second usage will reduce them to "almost perky" DD's. This will also clear her mind further, granting her more normal speech and you gratitude for helping her. With her breasts now at a manageable size, Rathazul offers her some clothes, which she will now wear outside of Milk Time. Once you have brought her to the camp, her milk production is reduced. She is still able to fill a pool with milk but she needs more time to fill up her breasts afterwards. Applying Super Reducto on her breasts reduces her milk production further and after the second treatment the Milk Bath scenes are no longer available. Instead new sex and milking scenes are added. = Appearance = The various descriptions of the Bath Girl's skin tone in the game are inconsistent. At various places (even within the same text) it is referred to as "black", "dusky", "chocolate", "ebony", "coal-dark". In-game appearance description Clicking the "Appearance" button gives this description: After the first dose of Super Reducto, the second paragraph changes to: After the second dose of Super Reducto it becomes: = Dungeon Scenes = Bath time Go to the Bath Room in the Sand Witch's Dungeon (From the Cavernous Commons go East-North-East) and click on "Bath Time". You undress and enter the bath tub and the Bath Girls fills the tub with milk from her breasts. You have several choices to proceed, depending on your gender and Lust level. Three of them are: * Next ** You just enjoy a nice bath. * DrinkNFap ** You ask the Milk Girl for a taste of her milk. She is happy to comply and also joins you for some mutual masturbation. * Milk Girl ** You drag the Milk Girl into the tub with you. She's scared at first but eventually starts enjoying it: Your next options are self-explanatory: *** Fuck (Males and hermaphrodites only) *** Lady Fuck (Females and hermaphrodites only) *** Don't Fuck Free the slaves Aproach the Sand Mother (straight north from the Cavernous Commons after you have unlocked the door). If you haven't done so already, talk to the Sand Mother and befriend her. Choose "Free Slaves" and "Milk Slave". The Sand Mother will protest, claiming the Bath Girl is no longer able to defend herself against the evils of the world and much better off in the safety of the dungeon. She'll take you to the Bath Room to talk with the girl and then ask you if you really want her to free the slave and you get three options: * Yes ** The Sand Mother refuses to comply, calling you a bleeding heart idealist. She then leaves you in the Bath Room and returns to her throne room. * No ** You drop the subject. * Gimme Her ** You volunteer to take care of the Bath Girl at your camp. The Sand Mother reluctantly agrees but demands you pay her 2000 gems in compensation. If you are willing and able to play, she hands the responsibility of the girl over to you. You give the girl a name and take her back to the camp. When you return to the camp, you find that a group of Sand Witches have been there and dug out a bathing pool for the Bath Girl's milk. If you have Rathazul as a follower, he stumbles across the two of you and offer you the Super Reducto. The "Free the slaves" option is repeatable every time you visit the Sand Mother until you agree to pay and take the Bath Girl. = Campsite Scenes = Once installed at the camp, you can find the Bath Girl under the "Slaves" tab. The scenes available depend on the size of her breasts. Unaltered breasts * Appearance ** Gives a description of her * Milk Bath - DrinkNFap ** Same as in the Dungeon - Only available if your Lust level is high enough. * Milk Bath - Milk Girl ** Very similar to the "Milk Girl" scene in the Dungeon * Milk Bath - Comm.Bath ** You invite your camp followers to join you in the pool, leading to a rather busy group scene. * Milk Bath - Relax ** You have a milk bath and don't do anything more (Same as the "Milk Girl - Don't Fuck" option in the Dungeon) * Reducto ** Apply Super Reducto to her breasts to reduce their size to HHH. HHH Breasts After you have treated her breasts with Super Reducto once, some new options become available: * Appearance ** Same as before * Milk Time! ** You drink milk from her breasts. Some of you camp followers may join you but that's not a problem - there's plenty enough for all. * Milk Bath Scenes ** Same as above * Reducto ** Apply a second dose of Super Reducto to reduce her breast size to DD. * Titfuck ** Only if you have a penis and high enough Lust level. DD Breasts After the second Super Reducto treatment, the Bath Girl is no longer able to fill the pool and the Milk Bath scenes are no longer available. Instead there are some new sex/milk drinking options: * Appearance ** Same as before. * Milk Time! - Normal ** You just drink her milk and she thanks you for helping her release the fullness of her breasts. * Milk Time! - Suckle ** Almost the same as Normal but a little more sensuous. * Milk Time! - Fuck ** Drink her milk and the fuck her. Only if you have a penis. * Titfuck ** Same as before. = Comm.Bath = Once the Bath Girl is in the camp, the player can select "Communal Bath", in which they invite the Bath Girl and certain followers and slaves to have fun together. Only the ones with a scripted scene take part in this. * Amily ** Will join the communal bath scene with enthusiasm as a pure follower. Corrupt Amily will not take part in the milky party. * Ember ** Ember will be happy to join the communal bath scene although (s)he finds the whole idea a bit bizarre. * Helia ** Helia will happily dive into the communal bath melee. (She will do so whether or not you have cured her of aquaphobia, possibly because she's aware she can't drown in such a bath - and a milk bath to boot.) * Isabella ** If you invite the camp followers to a communal bath, Isabella will join in with a half-hearted complaint that her own milk isn't enough. ** If you drink the Bath Girl's milk after giving her the first Super Reducto treatment, Isabella will show up and claim her share of the drink. * Izma ** Izma will suddenly appear out of nowhere right in the middle of the communal bath scene, Jaws-style. * Jojo ** Jojo will hesitatingly join the communal bath as a pure follower. Corrupt Jojo will not give a monk's bead about the milk waifu. * Kiha ** Kiha will only join the bath scene to state that she finds the whole idea disgusting. ** If you drink the Bath Girl's milk after giving her the first Super Reducto treatment, Kiha will turn up to show her disgust. * Sophie ** Sophie will cheerfully join the communal bath scene as a follower. Bimbo Sophie is too dumb to know what a communal bath is. * Valeria ** Valeria will join the communal bath scene. * Latex Goo Girl ** You automatically wave over her and invite her to join everyone else. (Her current status does not matter; the way she reacts assumes she has maximum obedience and affection.) = In-Game Descriptions = First encounter Bath Time! = Notes = * You need at least 3 valid participants (excluding yourself and the Bath Girl) to get access to the Communal Bath option. Additionally, the Bath Girl cannot be given Super Reducto more than once. * Only Isabella and Sophie (as well as a disgusted Kiha) will join the first "Milk Time!". The final "Milk Time!" is private. * Using the Bath Girl's milk is a good addition to drinking Isabella's and Marble's milk, as well as Ember's blood. Players may want to keep the Comm.Bath option if they don't have access to quick HP recovery. * The Communal Bath restores 40 Fatigue and 1/3 of the PC's maximum HP. Milk Time! 1 restores 50 Fatigue. Milk Time! 2 restores 50 Fatigue unless the player has a cock and fucks her (orgasms, recovers 10 Fatigue). * The lists of options in the Scenes descriptions here are not necessarily complete. Please add any scenes that may be missing! * As of 0.8.8 game code, only the above followers can participate in the Communal Bath.